


Golden

by Blink23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario catches Thiago in the bath post-Champions League final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend it's a sure thing Bayern will be in the CL final, shall we?

Mario quietly enters their hotel room, trophy in hand, expecting Thiago in bed already. He'd disappeared sometime after the team's call to Holger and Mario had assumed he was just tired after such an exhausting day. 

He's not in bed, though. Mario frowns, wondering where exactly he could be, before he hears a hum from the bathroom and grins. He sets the trophy down on the table in the bedroom with a kiss (because how can he not give the trophy that is finally his one?) and slips into the bathroom. 

Thiago is in the tub as expected, eyes closed and head back. His eyes slip open when he realizes he's not alone, smiling at Mario.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Come in with me?”

Mario nods, stripping out of his clothes and folding them on the counter. He leaves his medal on - It's going to be awhile before he'll be able to bring himself to take it off – and slips in. It's a tight fit even though the tub's pretty big, but they manage, Thiago moving so he's half-sitting, half-laying between Mario's legs.

“I figured you'd be in bed already.”

“Hm,” Thiago nuzzles into his neck, “I wanted to relax for a bit. It seems like forever since we've managed to have any time to just breathe.”

They lay against one another for awhile in silence. He's missed this. They've both been so busy, Mario preparing for two finals on top of winning the league and Thiago in rehab for his injury and dealing other duties. They've been lucky if they can manage to crawl into bed at the same time for the last month, let alone something like this. 

It scares him, sometimes, when he thinks about how hard he's fallen for Thiago in such a short time. A year ago he barely knew he existed, and now the fact that Thiago didn't always make it home in time for them to have dinner was upsetting. It was never that way with Marco, he was never this needy and lovesick whenever he was away. He spent years thinking Marco was The One, but this is different. 

Thiago starts to hum 'Stern des Südens' against his neck and Mario can't help but laugh, running his hand through his hair.

“I have to the trophy. Took it before Franck could get his hands on it again.”

“What, you want us in bed at the same time?” Thiago pulls away from his neck, grinning, “Does that count as a threesome?”

“Hm, maybe if I bend you over it or something. You're short enough that that might work.” 

Thiago just rolls his eyes. Mario's been half hard since he walked in to find him in the bath, and it's only gotten worse since he climbed in, the heat of the water and being pressed against Thiago's body doing him no favors.

“Is that how you really want me?”

“Well, I can't say I'd mind having you in the bath either. I'm pretty comfortable in here.”

Thiago smirks before leaning forward to press their mouths together in a quick kiss.

“Stay,” He orders, before pushing himself up with his hands on Mario's shoulders. He splashes half the water out of the tub when he clumsily gets out. He wants to laugh and make a joke, but the sight of Thiago, dripping wet and naked takes away any rational thought. 

When he returns, still dripping and already hard, Mario has to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning.

“Fuck.”

Thiago chuckles, grinning. He hands the condom and lube in his hand to Mario before climbing back in, his legs on either sides of Mario's thighs and leaning over the foot of the tub.

“Jesus Christ, this can't be good for your knee.”

“Oh come on, Mario,” Thiago grins at him over his shoulder, “Fuck me.”

He doesn't need to be told twice.

The bath apparently did wonders relaxing him because all it takes is two fingers for him to be moaning and thrashing, begging Mario for what he really wants. Mario turns him around, helping him move into position so he can sink down on his cock in one go, groaning.

Thiago's panting already, eyes half lidded and hands weakly holding on to Mario's arms. He's so gorgeous in this moment that Mario can't do anything but pull him closer and kiss him.

“I love you.”

Thiago smiles before leaning into him, hiding his face in his neck. They stay like that for awhile, Mario's hands rubbing his back and Thiago trembling against him.

Thiago grips at his medal, wrapping his fist around it as he starts to move. He starts off slow, careful of his knee, rocking his hips gently. Still, it hurts, and he can't help but grimace every time he moves the wrong way.

“This isn't working, is it?”

Thiago laughs, “No, not really. I guess you were right about my knee.”

“Alright,” Mario nods, squeezing his thighs in his hands, “Up.”

Thiago complies, allowing himself to be manhandled into the bedroom. Mario pushes him down on the bed and onto all fours, in perfect view of the trophy that's currently sitting on the small table in the corner of the room.

“Really? Like this?”

Mario runs his hand from his shoulders to his ass, spreading him wide as he slips a finger back inside of him. He shivers, and not just because of air conditioning on his wet skin.

“You love it,” Mario murmurs against his shoulder, thrusting back in in one go, making Thiago moan, “Plus you're probably too tall to bend over it comfortably.”

Thiago laughs a little breathlessly as Mario begins to thrust harder. He drops his head down to the mattress and arches his back, letting Mario start a brutal pace.

“So good, fuck...”

Thiago reaches behind him blindly the grab at the back of Mario's thighs, forcing his thrusts deeper. They haven't had anything but a few quick blowjobs for the last few weeks all Thiago wants is him rough and hard. For the next week before Mario leaves there will be time for gentleness, but not now. 

Mario bends over to press kisses and nips to his shoulders, and arm snaking around his waist to grab at his cock. 

“Fuck, you feels so good around me, so perfect...”

Thiago whines, squeezing at the back of his thighs. 

“Are you close?” Mario breathes agains his skin, “Are you gonna come for me?”

“Fuck-”

“Come on Thiago, let go.”

Thiago moans and digs his fingers into Mario's thighs as he comes. Mario fucks him through it, following shortly after Thiago's orgasm ends with a low moan, buried inside of him.

“Christ.”

Mario laughs, leaning down to kiss his cheek before he pulls out. He grimaces as he flops down and lands in a wet spot.

“Let's go in the other bed, huh? It's cleaner.”

Thiago nods and gets up, wiping himself off with the sheet as Mario goes to throw away the condom. He pauses to grab the trophy and place it in the middle of the bed before crawling in. When Mario comes back he just raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

“Now no one can complain that we stole it for nothing.”

Mario takes the trophy away, setting it on the floor before lying down and pulling Thiago close.

“I like this better.”

“Franck's going to be mad,” Thiago says, but Mario can hear the smile in his voice.

Mario just chuckles against is skin. “Let him.”


End file.
